leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpent Isles
Serpent Isles, or Blue Flame Isles, is an island archipelago off the southeastern coast of the Valoran mainland. Lore The culture of Serpent Isles is deeply tied to Bilgewater, the island's nation. Bilgewater, over the years, has become an important stop for trade ships traveling near the Serpent Isles. While this increased the nation's wealth and influence on Valoran, the trade routes also brought piracy, and the island's inhabitants found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillaging. Things have relatively settled down since those days. Many inhabitants now strive to unite under Bilgewater in order to make themselves into a strong and independent society. While much of Valoran knows the archipelago as the Blue Flame Isles, to the indigenous people of Buhru they have only ever been the Serpent Isles. Buhru’s ancient culture is highly respected, reflected, and sometimes imitated in the daily life of Bilgewater—including traditional medicine, and monster hunting techniques. More recently, the Isles have been under assault from the Shadow Isles, that attacks in the form of "Black Mist" and probably in undead armies. The threat has been successfully fought off by the combined efforts of a Leviathan, , , and its own residents, however, has successfully raided the island at least 2 times, leaving no survivors on the attacked towns. Champions of Serpent Isles Other Related Champions * is as specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing and laid waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * is as specter that punishes betrayers in Bilgewater. * is as specter that attacked a Bilgewater ship. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * is antagonistic towards after the latter stole his personal warship, The Leviathan. * is a glutton that preys on Bilgewater victims. * is as specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing. * is antagonistic towards after the latter ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife in Ionia. Locations Other locations part of these archipelago are, Bilgewater, and Isle of Buhru. Bilgewater The Bilgewater Union (commonly referred to as Bilgewater) is an island nation of the Serpent Isles, which are located in the southeastern coast of Valoran. Over time becoming a vital stop for trade ships traveling near the Serpent Isles. While this increased the nation's wealth and influence over Valoran, it has also made the nation a major refuge for piracy, and the island itself a tempting target for pirate raids. Rum is the nations major export, which is made in the various pubs and taverns down Fleet Street. Before sailing into the port, onlookers can see the image of a white skull on the large rock behind the city. Buhru On the isle of Buhru, one of the isles of the Bilgewater island chain, Origin of the Martyr's Gambit battle isn't considered a test of strength but of will. Flavor text of Martyr's Gambit These Isles are the location from which the Religion of Nagakabouros and its originate from. Wildlife Land= : Wildlife diversity is fairly low around Bilgewater; you're most likely to see wharf rats, seagulls, and . : Various monsters from across Runeterra are shipped through the black market, trained extensively and sold as living commodities for entertainment, industrial use or simply as loyal underlings. The illegal trade is especially prevalent in a pirate haven such as Bilgewater. As is the principle in the black market trade, those who pay more Krakens undoubtedly get better monsters than those who pay less. Examples of these mercenary beasts are: , , , and . Ironbacks are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. Wharf Rat Bilgewater Wharf Rats.jpg|Wharf Rats Wharf Rat.jpg|A Wharf Rat and her young , or Razorfins, are amphibious quadrupeds which are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood from its target, only death will deter it. |-|Aquatic= : In Bilgewater one can come across many astounding creatures brought from the dark and mysterious Guardian's Sea, such as dragon-sharks, sea serpents, giant squid, four-eyed hammerhead sharks, and kraken. : There are also more mundane creatures inhabiting the sea, coastlines and docks such as octopi, hammerhead sharks, devilfish, clams, and ordinary fish. Dragon-sharks Dragon-sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of shark native to the seas around Bilgewater. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are an ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the seas around Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, and almost scale-like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes, and they have five fins for movement. Giant Squid Giant Squids are native to the seas around Bilgewater. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport. Both objectives are dangerous. Krakens Krakens are massive serpentine leviathans that have been sighted in the seas around Bilgewater. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. There is enough mythos behind this species on the Serpent Isles and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. Ocklepods are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. Plundercrabs are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. Scuttle Crabs or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater (and in-game, in Summoner's Rift). They are small green-shelled crustaceans with three pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of a river bed to avoid predators and usually flee from danger in any way possible. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Sea Serpent Sea Serpents are so well-known in Bilgewater that the city's crest and currency both feature them. They can be summoned by serpent-callers; one account from a bygone Harrowing records the might of these creatures, which halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. Trivia * The Serpent Isles are also refered by some as the Blue Flame Isles. de:Insel der Blauen Flamme pl:Serpent Isles zh:Blue Flame Island Category:Places Category:Bilgewater